Not Quite Heaven
by Evenstar656
Summary: Don gets to talk with his mother after being critically injured...the story is better than the summary!


Title: Not Quite Heaven

Author: Evenstar656

Summary: Don gets to talk with his mother after being critically injured

Spoilers: Minor references to previous episodes, nothing major

Author's Notes: This is a little mini story that I just had to get out of my head. Cheerleading is over so I can write more now! We won our second National Championship of this season!

_Many thanks to my wonderful beta (Bloodsuckers37) for fixing practically everything!_

**Not Quite Heaven**

The day was bright and serene with a soft breeze rustling through the trees. The flowers were in full bloom and birds were chirping away in their nests. The fish in the koi pond were happily swimming around.

Don walked slowly through the backyard at Charlie's house. A delicate figure with salt and pepper hair was sitting on the bench in front of the pond. Don hastened his approach to see who was there.

"Mom?" Don was stunned.

A bright smile lit up her face, "Hey sweetheart."

Don sat on the bench and Margaret Eppes pulled her son into a warm embrace. She touched his face, seeing all the worry lines that had formed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't get to see you this soon."

"What are you doing here?" Don asked pulling away from his mother.

"I'm here for you," Margaret had a sweet and caring voice.

"Where exactly is here? How did I get here?"

"This is a sort of a middle ground," Margaret took her son's hand.

"Middle ground?"

"Don't you remember the warehouse?"

"I don't remember much, I heard Charlie talking to me, but then everything vanished. What happened?"

"You were shot."

"Am I dead?" Don was worried.

"Not quite," Margaret looked sad.

"Is everyone else okay?"

"They're all doing fine. Just relax."

Don leaned back into the bench. Millions of thoughts and questions were racing through his head. He wondered where Charlie and his father were, and what his team was doing. He took in his surroundings, everything was peaceful, and there was no pain at all.

Margaret sat there watching her son relax. She was so happy to see her son, but then she thought of the reason why Don was with her.

"How did you know what happened to me?" Don asked.

"I was watching you," Margaret dipped her finger into the koi pond.

Figures appeared in the water. Don sat up to see what she was doing. The figures started moving into a grungy looking warehouse. The 'movie' followed Don as he cleared rooms. He was standing with his team and Charlie when a shot rang out. Don saw himself fall to the ground; the bullet went right through his Kevlar vest and slammed into his chest. Blood began to pour from the wound and there was a puddle forming underneath him. His team dispersed to find the gunman, while Megan stayed behind trying to control the bleeding. Don saw Charlie talking to him. Don looked away from the water when his body lost consciousness.

Don turned to his mother, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"It's never been easy to see you get hurt, especially this bad."

"I know mom, but at least I can't feel anything," Don tried to lighten the mood.

"One small comfort," Margaret wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Have you always watched us?"

"Yes, and I will until all of us are together again."

"Was that you when you're picture fell?"

Margaret nodded, "I never liked it when you and Charlie argued."

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How come it didn't bother you when Charlie locked himself in the garage, when you were sick?"

"That is how Charlie's mind works. That is how he deals with things. I know you don't understand, but you will in time. Look," Margaret put her fingers in the pond again.

This time an image of Charlie appeared. Charlie was sitting in a row of plastic chairs with his knees drawn up to his chest. His eyes were glistening with fresh tears that were ready to follow the already existing tracks on his face. In his lap was a spiral notebook which he was feverishly scribbling in only breaking to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"He's at the hospital, waiting for you to come out of surgery."

_He didn't go to the garage._

Don looked back at the pond to see an image of his father waiting in the same row of chairs as Charlie. Alan was just sitting there with an almost full cup of coffee next to him.

"He misses you so much."

"I know. I miss him too. I did notice that his new friend seems nice; I was surprised to see him give her soap. I laughed at that for a few days."

"That was pretty funny," Don smiled.

The image in the water also showed David, Colby, and Megan waiting with his brother and father.

"You're lucky to have them."

"They are truly exceptional agents and people."

Don leaned back enjoying the cool breeze that was going through the yard. He liked it here, everything was nice. His mother was here, he could see his family and friends, and there was nothing to worry about.

For hours and hours Don and his mother sat there talking about anything and everything. A sharp pain erupted in Don's chest.

"What's going on?" Don asked grabbing his chest.

"I'm not sure," Margaret stuck her fingers back into the pond.

Don saw himself lying on table in the middle of a room, surrounded by people wearing the clothing of surgeons. He could see that his chest was wide open and blood was everywhere, and there was a tube shoved down his throat. Someone grabbed internal paddles and put them around his exposed heart. A push of the button sent another sharp pain through Don's chest.

Margaret was worried because she'd never seen anything like this happen before. She held her son's shoulders trying to take the pain away.

The people in the room were frenzied, working quickly to stabilize their patient. The doctors seemed satisfied because they put the paddles back and went back to work.

Don was gasping, "Did they have to do that?"

Margaret smiled and pulled her son closer to her, "I don't think we have much time left."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to go back soon."

"I don't want to go back; I like it here, with you."

"I know you do sweetheart, but it's not your time to be here."

"I want to stay."

"You'll be here soon enough, don't rush things. You don't want to stay here, not when you still have friends and family that love you."

"You left, and we loved you."

"That was different, honey," Margaret rubbed her son's back.

"How was it different?"

"It was my time to go. You guys didn't need me anymore."

"We did need you."

"No you didn't. If I hadn't left then you and Charlie would not have become closer."

"I'm not leaving."

"I know it's hard to understand, but you will."

Another wave of pain shot through Don's chest, "They're doing it again," Don grumbled.

Margaret turned to the pond and sure enough the doctors were once again shocking Don's heart. After two more waves of pain Don sat back up.

"It's almost time for you to go back."

Don laid his head on his mother's shoulder. After a few of hours in total silence Don got this tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried moving to get it to go away, but it didn't. Margaret took notice of Don's fidgeting.

"It's time" Margaret took notice of Don's fidgeting.

"I'm not ready."

"Yes you are. They're all waiting for you."

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course, in a little while we'll all be together."

"I'm going to miss you," Don started to tear up.

"Me too," Margaret pulled her son into her shoulder. "Don't forget; I'll always be with you."

Don pulled away from his mother and stood up. He looked at her one last time before walking away.

"Be nice to your brother, he tries so hard to impress you," Margaret called out to Don.

Don smiled and kept on walking.

A thick fog was surrounding Don only to be broken by cries of machines around him and the touch of someone. As the fog dispersed, Don became even more aware of his surroundings. Slowly, he opened his eye only to close them again because of the harshness of the fluorescent lights. Charlie saw the movement of Don's eyes and began to call his name.

"Don," Charlie called out gave his brother's hand a squeeze of assurance. This grabbed Alan's attention. He moved closer to both of his sons and then took Don's free hand.

"Donnie?" Alan called with a gentleness that could only come from a loving father.

Don tried to open his eyes again, this time, more slowly to allow his eyes to adjust to the harsh light. Don smiled upon seeing his brother and father. "Mom," Don mumbled.

"What did he say?" Alan asked.

"He said 'mom'. Don, what about mom?"

Don closed his eyes and fell back to sleep before he could answer his brother and father's questions. They looked at each other confused.

Alan and Charlie sat down. Alan smiled to himself knowing Don was going to be okay.

Margaret Eppes sat there looking at the Eppes men through the pond. She smiled as she continued to watch them.

Awww wasn't that sweet! I hope you enjoyed! Any ideas for another ficlet? You see that button 'Submit a Review'…You know what to do!****

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
